Timely Visions
by FrEckLeD tRiCkStA
Summary: Between having odd visions about Tom Riddle and sorting out her feelings for a charming Ravenclaw and the mysterious, but oddly familiar Blaise Zabini, Hermione barely has time to study! What’s a girl to do?
1. Grains of Time, and who is that?

**Disclaimer: **Though it is every Harry Potter fan's secret (or not so secret) dream to own the series, they do as I do not. sighs dramatically It all belongs to J.K. Rowling… oh well

**Summary: **Between having odd visions about Tom Riddle and sorting out her feelings fora charmingRavenclaw and the mysterious, butoddly familiar Blaise Zambini, Hermione barely has time to study! What's a girl to do?

**Timely Visions**

'_What the-?'_

_Looking around wildly, she quickly took in her present surroundings. She was obviously still dreaming… but then, why did she feel so suddenly aware… so awake? _

_However, it did not surprise her that she stood upon no floor, nor was surrounded by any walls- just a black nothingness that went on for what seemed like forever. She found herself unafraid of this darkness, and the scenes tinted with gold sparkles floating, swirling, and dancing around her. She backed up a few paces, only to bump into something hard that had not been there before. She turned around to gaze at it in awe._

_It was a giant hourglass. Inside it, sparkling gold grains of sand fell from the top of it, where a seemingly infinite amount was stored. She looked now back at the images around her, standing out against the darkness as though rays of sunlight fell upon them. A slight gasp of surprise came from her as she recognized one of the many figures in the images to be none other than Remus Lupin, though he was much younger- only a little older than her!_

_She watched him for a while, and saw after a few moments that he was using a time turner. He disappeared from the scene, and almost immediately, a new image took its place, this time a pretty witch with brilliant red hair and emerald eyes…_

_She turned to look at the hourglass again, a feeling of understanding unfurling within her. The hourglass… it must hold the sands of time… and all those images… are the past, present, and future… memories… scenes from other lifetimes of magical people cheating time… She raised a hand, almost in a trance to touch the smooth, glass forming the hourglass, but stopped, fingers mere centimeters from it when a voice stopped her._

"_I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a male's voice called out to her. She turned to him, confused, until she took his appearance in…_

_Fifties-style hair cut, jet-black hair, and emerald eyes. He looked so much like Har- wait a second… that would make him- _

"_Tom Riddle!" _

_He looked taken aback for a moment, and then raising an eyebrow, looked her over as though seeking the answers to the questions in his mind. _

"_You're from the future… hmmm…. Interesting. I thought I was the only one that could observe time, rather than be observed. You obviously know my name, but I've not the pleasure of yours'." He sounded polite, and his words confused her greatly. **This** was the great Lord Voldemort when he was a teenager- no more than sixteen- but he seemed so normal, so, so not evil! He looked at her, raising an eyebrow when she did not answer him._

"_You would probably kill me on the spot if I told you," she muttered. He looked greatly amused, even though he did not grin. _

"_I can't hurt you, even if I wanted to," She could not help but raise an inquiring eyebrow. He looked back at her evenly. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."_

"_Oh," was all she could say. He did not look at all like the monster that was ruining her life in the present, if that was where she was not currently. She almost chuckled at the slight irony. _

"_Do you know where we are, Riddle?" She asked, not enjoying the ackward silence between them; preferring to use his last name, only because she thought it would put them on neutral territory. _

"_Of course," he said loftily, almost arrogantly. "But I won't tell you until you tell me your name,"_

_She looked at him for a moment more, deciding, weighing the consequences. Finally she said it._

"_Hermione Granger… though I can't say I'm pleased to meet you."_

TBC… I think… anyways, wadya think… I know it's not to good… yet… The idea struck me and I could not help but write it. This will definitely be revised…Reviews are welcome!

Thanks,

FrEcKLeD tRiCkStEr


	2. Just a hint about the pumpkin juice

**Disclaimer: **Though it is every Harry Potter fan's secret (or not so secret) dream to own the series, they do as I do not. sighs dramatically It all belongs to J.K. Rowling… oh well

**Summary: **Between having odd visions about Tom Riddle and sorting out her feelings for a charming and the mysterious oddly familiar Blaise Zabini, Hermione barely has time to study! What's a girl to do?

**Timely Visions**

_For a moment, Tom Riddle just stared at her, blinking as though slightly surprised. Quite suddenly, he started to laugh. Now it was Hermione with the disbelieving expression on her face._

_"What?" She asked, irritated, when he continued to laugh, a deeper, more pleasant sound compared to what Voldemort's high pitched cackle, only to think belatedly a moment later that Tom Riddle **was** Voldemort. He took a few deep, calming breaths, though a small chuckle still escaped him._

_"Oh nothing." He paused, a genuine Slytherin smirk on his charming face. Hermione sincerely wished he were not so good-looking; evil people should not look good, she couldn't help but think- it made you not want to hate them quite so much. "It's just… I don't know. I guess I expected you to be… more… heroic looking!"_

_She glared at him, suddenly liking him less and less by the second._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, an angry flush creeping onto her face, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed. Riddle continued to smirk, looking more and more amused by the moment._

_"Well… you look awful young for someone who helps to defeat my future self." Her eyes instantly widened._

_"You mean-" He swiftly interrupted her._

_"Yes! I do get defeated in the future, but I live on, in this room of everlasting time, in a world of dreams and visions. So, in the end, I am immortal, though it is kind of ironic" He paused in his speech to give a dramatic sigh. Hermione however noticed there was bitterness in his voice. She frowned, and continued to look up at him. "Stop looking at me like that, your face might permanently stay like that and really ruin your chances of getting married. I should have recognized you in an instant though… you have a key role in the future from what I have seen, but you must have been older when you helped defeat me."_

_"But why do-" She cut herself off, hearing voices in the distance. The voices suddenly grew louder, clearer, and she was able to make out what they were saying._

"Hermione! Hermione Granger for the love of Merlin, GET UP!"

_"You'd better leave," Riddle said, a small smile on his face. "There is all the time in the world to talk later, Granger… literally. I'll be waiting…"_

_Suddenly, the room (if that's what she could call it) with the hourglass in it started to fade away. She watched it grow farther and farther away as she was pulled from it at high speed, though no winds rushed around her. She closed her eyes, bracing for an impact with something that would surely end her life._

But when she opened her eyes, she found herself in her bed. She sat up, blinking as sunlight streamed into her face. She looked around, searching for any sign of Tom Riddle and the hourglass, but finding none. That's when she saw Ginny.

"Ginny?"

"About time you got up, sleepy head," Ginny Weasley said sternly, but not without a smile. "It's half-past eleven- almost lunch time actually!" Hermione was out of bed in an instant, eyes wide, and hands frantically pulling at her brown curls.

"What! But, butit can't be!" The redhead nodded, smirking slightly.

"But… I was really there… but I was sleeping… Oh bugger this!" Hermione stomped over to her trunk and pulled out a shirt, jeans, and a sweatshirt, for the slight chill in the halls this Saturday in October. She changed quickly and after grabbing her wand off her bedside table, she pocketed it.

"C'mon 'Mione! The boys are really worried about you! They thought you had died or something- you never sleep in!"

"I didn't feel like I overslept… I mean… I was only with Tom for a few moments…" Her voice trailed off as she saw the dark look pass over her friend's face. "Not the Tom you're thinking about!" Hermione added quickly, and Ginny relaxed immediately.

The two walked down to the Great Hall, each caught in their own thoughts. Hermione could not stopponderingover what she had dreamt- Tom Riddle, of all people! She had had a dream about Tom Riddle, the past Lord Voldemort, someone that she barely knew anything about! What a strange dream… if she could call it that; it had felt so real…Bah! She was beginning to sound like **Trelawny** for God's sake!

"Oh!" Something, or rather, someone crashed into Hermione as she and Ginny turned the corner to the entrance to the Great Hall.

Hermione looked down at the ground for a moment, then up at the person who was standing impressively before her, though his eyes were widened slightly in surprise. She frowned, trying to place a name to the teen's face.

He stared at her for another moment, and she continued to go through names in her head. Slytherin, 6th year… was it Blake, no, no, that wasn't it. It suddenly hit her and she snapped her fingers, delighted by the "ah ha!" moment.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini, right?" Zabini blinked in surprise, and a slow smile crept onto his pale face. They continued to stare at each other for what seemed like eternity to Hermione,andshe wasfinally forced herself to look away, unable to take much more of his intense sapphire eyes. Somewhere in what seemed to be the distance, Ginny giggled, and the noise brought Hermione back to reality. She got up off the floor and brushed herself off. Zabini's smile turned into a smirk as he continued to study her.

Glancing at Blaise one last time, she started back to the Great Hall, only to hear a voice calling her name.

"Hey, Granger," She looked over her shoulder, and Ginny, rolled her eyes in exasperation (Hermione could not help but notice the similarity between the two youngest Weasleys when it came their impatience to get to breakfast, lunch, or dinner).

"You probably don't want to drink the pumpkin juice," He was smirking and Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Dear Draco decided he wanted to try an experiment, just a hint." And he was gone, walking corridor and then turning a corner and disappearing from view. The last she saw of him was his perfect black curls bouncing as he walked. Zabini's smirk remained in her mind, and she could have sworn it looked like she had seen that exact look, but on someone else's face. Someone from another time and another place…

With a strange sense of foreboding, she and Ginny finally entered the Great Hall, the youngest Weasley with a smile, eyes closed, inhaling the scents around her, but Hermione with a frown, contemplating.

Somewhere, in another place, someone from another time, watched her,ponderingthis strange new nightly companion of his...

**Oh boy… I'm back. I got inspired.Anyone enjoying this random, pointless, nearly plotless story? TBC… maybe. Reviews are definitely welcome, as usual. Oh, and thank you for all those wonderful reviews everybody, and sorry about spelling Zabini wrong in my summary!**

** FrEcKLeD tRiCkStEr**


End file.
